Jack the Ripper Returns
by 13 charlotte
Summary: Engmano. Jack the Ripper returns to seek his revenge just as Romano finally realises he is in love with England! Unlucky for him England is a popular nation and if he doesn't ask fast someone else will snatch him away. Complete.
1. Englands ripper problem

Prologue( sort of) -Jack the Ripper is back.

Hello to all those reading this new story, I will be alternating between this, Vatican and The sun never sets so I apologise for slow updates but trust me- it'll be worth it in the end. R and R please and enjoy.

It was just another ordinary, boring meeting and Lovino just rolled his eyes as the tea bastard and the frog bastard started arguing again, longing for a siesta. The he noticed something about the argument- something was different this time. South Italy watched the two beautiful blonds hurling insults at each other out of the corner of his amber eyes and then suddenly start whispering.

"Damn frog can't you pay attention to something other than your dick for five minutes!" hissed England narrowing his emerald eyes in a furious piercing glare at the French Nation. "Well mon petite lapin if I don't pay attention who will? Certainly not vous, even if you are the perverted ambassador ~ "sang France smugly. England visibly calmed himself, clenching then unclenching his fists and leant closer to the French nation, much to his surprise. "This is really important Francis please just listen to me for five minutes you wanker!" pleaded Arthur in a slightly shaky voice.

"What is it Arthur?" he said quietly enough not to be heard by any of the nosier nations. England's green eyes were full worry and France felt vaguely guilty for being rude before. "Jack in Franciam reversus est Ripper nescio quid agam."* Francis had never heard Arthurs voice become so terrified before but in this case, it was completely justified. Lovino frowned he had no idea Arthur knew Latin but what was `Jack the Ripper is back France and I don't know what to do.` supposed to mean?

"What! Jack l'Eventreur! Je pensais qu'il était mort!"He shrieked. The room suddenly fell silent and everyone stared at the two blondes who looked as if they had seen a ghost- Lovino swore England had gone green. "Who's Jack the Ripper?" asked Canada innocently popping out of nowhere and translating their conversation. "England? Explain, now." Said Germany firmly, he knew the meeting wouldn't continue unless the nations curiosity was sated. England scowled at the audience and Lovino scanned the room for anyone that understood the situation.

N-not that he cared about the tea bastard and he definitely wasn't interested in how hot Arthur was- or how his heart skipped a beat and his pants tightened when he smiled: a real smile not those fake charming ones he directed at people to make himself appear unthreatening geez why did he even bother he was sexy just the way he was!

Oh God he couldn't count the times when he just wanted to grab and take the blond angel- like man in various positions: against wall, on the table in front of everyone- hell even in the kitchen! He had fantasized about taking Arthur everywhere. His favourite fantasy was Arthur… in a pirate outfit with Lovino tied up. Lovino licked his lips, he wouldn't mind anything as long as he was on top right store the Arthur-all-tied-up-with-Lovino-Fucking-him-into-a-wall-fantasy for later he didn't want a boner in the fuckin meeting, oops too late. Nope he definitely wasn't interested at all.

China gasped seeming to have caught on he stood up with a loud bag. "Arthur you couldn't possibly mean…" Amber clashed with Emerald and Yao understood instantly. "He's back isn't he?" hissed China collapsing back into his chair Arthur nodded and held his head in his hands. "Who the hell Jack the Ripper!?" whined America annoyed China and France knew but the Hero didn't. "Jack the Ripper is a serial killer from Victorian London in 1888, he mutilated six women and his identity was never discovered." Muttered Arthur in a monotone without lifting his head.

"That's not the whole story is it?" asked Germany slowly and Arthur finally looked up Lovino and Yao's breath hitched as they noticed the dark bags underneath his eyes (then glared at each other when they realised they both reacted)

"No, it's not. Jack the Ripper didn't only attack humans; he attacked nations." Nobody said a word and the Antonio frowned deeply "Why didn't anybody tell us? Did anybody know?" he said breaking the silence. Arthur nodded with a bitter smile on his face "India- he was attacked, China- we were close back then, Russia Belarus and Ukraine know also Japan France and my siblings… My sister Northern Ireland she..." England trailed off.

"Irlande du nord still bears the scars to prove it." Finished Francis carefully and Arthur gave him a weak smile. "Excuse me for a moment." He said quietly before slipping out of the conference room.


	2. Mary Kelly the spy?

"_Ah'm comin" called Mary Kelly from the other room, straightening her always immaculate white apron. She opened the front door to a tall dark haired man with wintery blue eyes, porcelain skin and a beautiful smile. "Ah Jack welcome love come in outta the cold Lady Ireland told me you'd be a-knockin" she twittered in the Irish lilt she always adopted when hoping to impress and ushered the man inside. _

"_It's always a pleasure to see you my lady, is Alana still here?" Jack said in a cheerful voice and Mary looked at the younger man fondly "no love she left a half hour ago do ya have my orders?"_

_Jack bowed and offered her some papers, Mary had no idea how he always kept his top hat seated firmly upon his head whilst doing so. "His lordship told me to give you these" murmured Jack watching her carefully "aye lad… Jack the Ripper eh? I'll have to ask around abou tha one lad-but dunnae worry we'll find 'im" Jack smiled at her, the usual charming smile that was completely fake and calculated, not that fooled everyone._

_Well, almost anyone, of course His wonderful Lordship- the British Empire and his darling sister Northern Ireland-Alana who taught him everything he knew._

"_Would you like some tea love?" said Mary she had always liked Jack you could tell that Arthur and Alana meant a lot to him, he treated Alana like a sister and she could definitely tell he loved Arthur. It wasn't right in the eyes of society but who was she to judge? A prostitute without a penny to her name. "If you wouldn't mind Mary."_

_As soon as Mary Kelly was bustling about making tea Jack calmly polished his knife with a smirk upon his face, Jack the Ripper was closer than Mary Kelly had thought and in fact, he was in her house. She was the last victim of Jack the Ripper her name was Mary Jan Kelly the prostitute and Spy._

Arthur sighed deeply, staring at the darkening sky reminiscing about the past whilst smoking. "I knew I'd find you here." Said India walking slowly out of the conference building, dragging his feet as if he expected to be screamed at. "Yeah I'm just thinking." He replied quietly without looking at the dark haired and skinned man. "You… have you been doping again?" The idea terrified India, Arthur and drugs- well let's just say he didn't want to go down THAT path again. "No mild sedatives prescribed by my best doctors. This way I can't get mad and ask America to blow up the world or something…" England replied vaguely his eyebrows furrowing into a frown.

"That's a relief I thought you may start another Poe incident again, all that horror." India shuddered and the nations began filing out of the hall. "I like writing horror." Said Arthur mildly his mood calming completely summoning flying mint bunny. It appeared from nowhere then sat in his golden hair and India couldn't help but laugh. Arthur scowled "what!" that only made it worse and India was in hysterics.

"F-flying mint bunny." he choked and Arthur finally realized and started laughing too. It was a beautiful sound- rich musical and precious it caused all the other nations to turn and stare at the two oddballs in confusion and surprise. Arthur never laughs, ever. Australia and Hong Kong recorded it and Hungary started squealing about Brindia and incest.

"Thanks mate I needed that." Said Arthur trying to get a hold of himself. "Any time Iṅgalaiṇḍa as long as there's no more Poe." England gave him another of his rare smiles causing more camera flashes and a nosebleed for Hungary. "Oi jerk-England can we go now it's time for me to spend a week with you instead of stupid Gibraltar! C'mon let's go!" whined Sealand appear from nowhere and tugging on England's sleeve.

"All right all right sorry India old chap me and Sealand have to be off, cheerio." He said walking towards his car along with the tiny blonde nation. Sealand clambered inside as England went to ask America about the next meeting. Which promptly caused South Italy to scowl and shove Antonio away then stomp towards the Brit.

"Oi Tea Bastard!" yelled Lovino "nice car!" Arthur smirked "indeed it is. Rolls-Royce Phantom Extended Wheelbase released in 2005 such a beautiful car... Ah the classics never seem to get old." Lovino nodded then shot an icy glare at America causing him to glare back "Alfred I think Mattie wants you."

"I didn't know you liked cars" said Lovino curiously Arthur shrugged "I like a lot of things…" Lovino frowned "like what?" Arthur hummed thoughtfully "motorbikes" Lovino stared "no shit" Arthur smirked "I have tattoos and piercings too maybe I'll show them to you sometime."

"When" demanded Lovino "Meet me tomorrow at the bar im going drinking with Gil and Den your welcome to join us."

"I'll be there bastard."

"Yes and so shall I" chuckled Jack, watching his nation from afar.


	3. A bullet for a locket

Alana walked slowly but purposefully down the main street, heading towards her home wearing a green dress, black leggings and brown boots. It was dusk; the dying sun's light made her golden hair glow. She was calm, not fearing anything but Northern Ireland never let down her guard. She was the one who taught Canada how to be invisible, she taught Hong Kong how to be as quiet as she was and she thought England everything he needed to know: nothing more and nothing less. Their skills where honed to perfection all thanks to Northern Ireland.

Alana stopped and stared, tilting her head curiously towards the entrance of a side street she could have sworn she had seen something. Curiosity was Alana's biggest flaw so of course she had to go and look. She walked towards a small golden locket resting melancholically on the floor. "oh my what are ye doin 'ere" she mused to herself then chuckled; talking to yourself was the first sign of madness after all but then again, normal rules never applied in the British isles in the first place.

She picked it up and dropped it on seeing the inscription. She slowly scooped it back up, tears running freely down her perfect white skinned cheeks.

_The Angel of Death: Jack The Ripper_

Alana didn't register the fact she had been shot until the blood began to drip and she collapsed onto the concrete beneath her.

Elsewhere….

Portugal whistled too himself as he wandered the (rather cold) streets of Ireland carelessly. He was thinking about his adorable friend coelho adorável-England wondering briefly why his tanned skin looked so perfect next to Arthur's pearly white but that's beside the point, he almost had a panic attack when he heard the gun shots.

He of course, knew immediately North was in trouble, thanks to him and England sharing an incredibly strong bond that could only be created by allying with a magical nation (they had the longest alliance in the world and he loved to boast about it to his brother Spain, needless to say Antonio became green with envy.)

So felt it even though it was to a much lesser extent and it burnt. He knew he had to do something at least for Arthurs sake; if not Alana's so he tracked her found her and his eyes widened in horror at the sight of the blood pooling beneath her. "Alana! Que diabos aconteceu!" the brunette yelped rushing to the petite nations side.

"I've been shot João" she snapped their green eyes clashing briefly; hers an emerald green almost as enchanting as her brothers but lacking the fire Arthurs held and Portugal's chartreuse, usually dreamy and unfocused but when it came to the UK you could always guarantee his attention. "By whom" he said his voice shaking with untold fury.

"Jacky boy- he's always been one hell of a good shot sometimes I think I taught him too well," hissed Alana sinking slowly onto the pavement and leaning against the crumbling brick wall of the dark alleyway. "Alana who WAS that!" asked terrified and furious at the same time. "Get Arthur" she mumbled trying to put pressure on the wound.

João pulled out his iphone and speedialed England who was of course at the top of the list. " Arthur suas irmãs sido baleado e eu não sei o que fazer!" he said frantically holding the phone as if it were a lifeline

"Holy shit João what happened?" "Put him on speaker" advised Ireland. Portugal pressed the button and put down the phone then moved to Alana's side. "It was Jack the Ripper Artie! D'fhág sé an locket, mothers locket."

"João I need you to get her home safely, she lives nearby just follow her directions and be careful love you both I'm on my way!" Portugal's heart skipped a beat when he heard Arthur say he loved him. Loved him. "Wake up porchie and help me get home." Said Alana firmly pulling him from his daydream "of course meu trevo" he replied helping the blonde to her feet and thaking God that a) she was tiny and light just like her brother and b) she lived literally around the corner.


	4. Another conference ruined

Hello, this story is a lot more popular than I thought it would be and I'm very pleased with all the reviews! To make a few things clear, Jack the Ripper along with his five victims worked as spy's for England and they were trained by Northern Ireland. They all had their own reasons for working for England, Mary Jane Kelly saved England's life whilst working as a doctor but lost her husband soon after, causing her to drink excessively and eventually be fired from her job then evicted from her home.

So Mary Kelly moved to London looking for a new life and found England there who offered her a solution to all of her problems: become his spy and be paid handsomely, she had two houses and planned to retire later in life and move to her proper house leaving her less than savoury past behind her. Also, this fic is England they are my otp but I pretty much love any pairing involving England because he is an adorable tsundere.

Now, without further ado read and enjoy oh don't forget to review!

Alana's house, somewhere in Northern Ireland

"Portugal you are seriously useless" grumbled Arthur as he finished securing Northern Ireland's bandages as João sat sheepishly nearby on Alana's clover shaped armchair. They were in the living room and it was the greenest room João had ever seen. "Desculpe Arthur, I panicked but at least I was the one to find her and not my obnoxious brother" Arthur and Alana both started laughing, a musical sweet and rare sound- like angels singing.

Suddenly Arthur turned solemn "Alana do you know of a spy that goes by the name of The Artist?" Alana frowned "no why?" she seemed to be doing incredibly well for someone who had just been shot. "Well…."

The morning, a few hours before Alana was shot

_Arthur ran his tongue across the blade thoughtfully, it was definitely Orison blood- the rogue Mafia member he had been tracking for a year now… but how had it gotten into his heavily guarded house along with a note? He reread the note his enchanting emerald eyes eyeing it cynically._

**Dear Arthur Kirkland,**

**I know you don't know me bastard but I know you. Yes, that is just as creep as it sounds, deal with it. I shall not reveal my identity nor my name but know I am loyal to you IL mio amore. I have recently become your spy on my own terms, learn to love me bastard; because I'm not going to leave.**

**Ciao, the Artist.**

_Arthurs lips curled into a smile at the use of is old codename system, he had been The Young Master, Jack was The Ripper, Alana was The Silent Clover ( Matthew thought it was cool and called himself The Silent Maple leaf but that's another story) and now they had The Artist. Things just keep getting weirder and weirder. He sighed and ran a hand through his golden hair and worried his bottom lip. What was he going to do?_

Back to the present

"Well it sounds like you have an admirer" said Alana, her and João where trying really hard not to laugh and they both knew if one looked at the other they definitely would-but then Arthur would get pissed. "don't laugh this is serious!" whined Arthur pouting like a petulant chid, causing João to pinch his cheeks and grin (still avoiding eye contact with Alana) "don't worry querido coelho im sure this person means no harm, just up the security and it'll be fine!" Arthur gasped and turned pale.

"João we have a meeting" João nodded with charming smile "yes, what about it?" Arthur glared "you realise we will definitely be late, don't you!" he hissed and João just laughed in his usual carefree way "sim but I can't be bothered with it anyway, let's just skip! Arthur hit him with a pillow and cursed "we need to get to the airport the meetings at Francey pants' place!" João frowned "sooooooo?"

Arthur grimaced "so if I don't get there soon France will blackmail me and make me owe him a favour by letting my absence slide!" João laughed in his usual carefree way "what's really wrong does he have dirt on you?" Arthur fell silent "OMG! He does doesn't him!" Arthur growled "leave it João." Portugal frowned "tell me~" he sang pouncing on the blonde Brit "leave. It." Arthur snarled his face completely scarlet. And so João let it go- for now.

Three hours later, at the meeting in France

"Iggy dude you're late!" yelled Alfred as England walking into the conference room with João behind him. "Dios mío Portugal! Why are you with el diablo Inglaterra!" yelped Spain pointing at the two dramatically drawing everyone's attention. Lovino watched the two very carefully out of the corner of his amber eyes, he already knew they didn't have THAT kind of relationship-João had a crush on the oblivious Arthur but it couldn't hurt to keep an eye on the competition. Ha! What was he thinking? Arthur would be his and his alone soon enough.

Hungary snapped hundreds of photos and squealed about "EngPort" and that they were "perfect together" causing South Italy to scowl even more and plan a painful death for the Mediterranean country but when Arthur smiled at him from across the table all thoughts of murdering Portugal left his mind and he focused on how perfect England was- hell he'd even be willing to bottom if it was Arthur… Mmm Arthur bottoming; now that was a delicious thought.

"Ve~ your drooling Lovi!" whispered Feliciano being quiet "oh shut up no im fucking not!" he hissed back just as quietly and his brother smirked "don't worry Lovi, just ask Inghilterra on a date! He'll say yes I know it!" said Feliciano encouragingly "drop the act Feli and tell me what you really think" deadpanned Lovino. "Ve~ Inghilterra is too good for you and fratello will be shot down~" sang North Italy and Romano clamped his hand over his brothers mouth going as red as one of Spain's tomatoes.

England raised an eyebrow when he heard North Italy practically shout he would shoot Lovino down but he didn't get it. Unfortunately for Lovino, everyone else did. The whole room erupted into chaos, Spain crying, Denmark summoning an axe from nowhere china swearing in Chinese that "the opium bastard was his-aru" many other nations glared silently and France was ohohohohohohon-ing in a scary (always perverted) way and snaked his arm around the oblivious Englishman beside him. Russia Kolkolkolked with a dark aura appearing and America stared in horror and crushed England into a massive hug "dude no way!" he yelled then went off into a rant that England tuned out in favour of a silent discussion with Lovino that went like this:

E-You okay?

NI-Yes bastard of course I am!

E-What the bloody hells got them all riled up?

NI-Dunno but the frog bastard is going for your vital regions

E-Not anymore.

This resulted in an unconscious Denmark (courtesy of Lovino who looked incredibly innocent) a broken armed Yao courtesy of Ivan who was rather proud of himself and finally France, getting beaten to a pulp in the middle of the conference room by England. Of course everyone watched England adoringly (minus a few bastards) and both Lovino and João grinned in satisfaction both knowing he had contributed to the chaos and Germany face palmed while the Yaoi fans snapped pics and squealed uncontrollably- Japan had already passed out from a nosebleed when Arthurs shirt ripped.

And once again, a meeting ended without anything productive happening, makes you wonder how any work ever gets done doesn't it?

Portuguese:

Desculpe= sorry

Querido coelho= darling bunny

Sim = yes

Italian:

IL mio amore= my love (hint hint)

Inghilterra= England

Fratello= brother

Spanish

Dios mío= oh my god

El diablo Inglaterra= the devil England


	5. Evacuation

Chapter 5- Evacuation

_Sorry for not updating in forever I have been really busy lately but enjoy this new chapter!_

Lovino pressed his back against the wall and reloaded his gun whilst breathing harshly as he waited for the sounds of footsteps to fade. There had been five of them; he couldn't tell what race the bastards were, all that he knew was they were Pro and they knew what they were up against.

He needed to tell the Clover and Industrial bastard but all he could think about was Arthur. Sure, telling his sister was easier and she would spread the Intel fast but The Young Master still had a few tricks up his sleeves. Mmm he could imagine him wearing a cape with a top hat and a walking stick- oh great he just HAD to think about him now.

"Hey bastard" said Lovino throwing his phone at the bed after putting it on speaker as he testily readied himself for a flight to England where he could hopefully lay low for a while. "Hello Lovino, to what do I owe the pleasure of this call?" Lovino rolled his eyes, Arthur talking like that turned him on, being all gentlemanly when he was wild at heart …

"Shut it bastard don't have time for all your proper English crap, I'm coming to stay for a while. Nation Hunters just found me; my flights leaves in an hour and I'll be there by five, have a car ready for me" he heard Arthur chuckle and it pulled at Lovino's heart strings "Done and done see you at five, ciao little Lovi." God did he love Arthur Kirkland.

Lovino was seriously freaked out by the amount of nations in the London Airport, he knew Arthur was good with Intel but he had no idea he was THAT good. "Auntie North helped too ve~" Well shit, Lovi turned around to see his idiotic brother smiling innocently.

"What the-" Feliciano tutted "don't swear Lovi, this is a bigger problem then you realise. If The Ripper is back and so are the Hunters then THEY will come back too" said Feliciano seriously "whose back!?" demanded Lovino. "The forgotten ones ve~" he replied then bounced off to find Japan. It was one long and awkward car ride to England's remote mansion and Lovino had been stuck in a limo with a bunch of morons.

Spain, France, Russia, America, Japan and China along with his idiotic brother where all in one car. God did Lovino wish he'd been in the other car. The other car held Romania, Iceland, Canada, Denmark, Greece, Australia and New Zealand who were all laughing and joking around as if they were the best of friends while the idiots in Lovino's car argued about who England like the most.

"It's obviously me because im the hero and Artie always looked after me-ever since me a kid" boasted America "oh shut up-aru. You shoved everything into Opium's face and stamped on his heart, I have a much larger claim on him than a spoilt brat like you!" spat China glaring hatefully "now, comrades I'm sure England wants to become one with mother Russia da?" Everyone shivered and Japan sighed "I think Arthur-kun should decide for himself" and Canada nodded in silent agreement but was ignored.

"Ohohohohohon since when have you and the young master been so close?" said Francis wiggling his eyebrows lewdly and Antonio was clearly trying to stop himself from saying something. "Umm I don't" stuttered Kiku as the nation's attentions turned to him. "Spill it-aru" Japan blushed.

"I'm very close friends with Alana-Chan, I stay at her house quite often and me and Hong Kong video chat with Arthur-kun everyday…" Lovino both pitied and envied Japan in that moment, talking to Arthur every day and even staying over at his house without him seeing him as a brother like America or an idiot like himself? Lucky bastard.

"Japan is lucky da? For him to keep England's attention for so long; he would usually be bored of him by now da? He is a solitary nation who loves his isolation." said Russia and France frowned "you are right Mon Amie but it is unusual for Anglettere to let so many nations into his country, let alone his home, even for something as big as this. He must be worried, he detests being around large numbers of people non?"

Japan nodded in agreement "Arthur-kun doesn't like people and he is a tsundere so he is naturally introverted, I understand his feelings, shutting people out means no one gets hurt." Everyone fell silent and Lovino picked up his phone and hesitantly texted Arthur.

No one noticed since America started another argument- that is except for Spain who immediately told France; he didn't want Lovino to get ahead of them after all. "Ah what to do Mon Amie, Mon petite lapin probably won't answer as usual but shall I try again?" Spain shrugged "knock yourself out, you have nothing to lose amigo. France called Arthur and put it on speaker.


	6. A very good morning-Not

Hello again readers, thank you for all your positive responses and please review; it encourages me to write after all…

It was such a beautiful day, Arthur had awoken to the sounds of birds chirping and the sun was shining. He decided to tend to his garden, the roses would need watering on a warm day like this and he would need to get rid of all the accumulating weeds. Arthur lazily opened his emerald eyes to find Francis and Alfred in his bed. Alfred was sprawled across his chest and Francis had wound his arms around his waist pulling him as close as possible; it never was close enough for Francis's liking "shh Anglettere... It's too early non? Just rest mon amour…"

"What the fuck are you bloody wankers doing in my room! Get out!" he roared, throwing them out and slamming the door with a loud bang, waking up all the other sleeping nations and causing many of the nations to plan a painful death for the trespassers. Lovino wanted to decapitate them- it was Arthur's signature method after all- they all had one.

For Alfred; that morning was perfect. He had slept in Arthur's bed and tasted Arthurs cooking. For Francis however, he was displeased with the rude awakening but once he realised where he was- it was totally worth the other nations glares as he sat in the extravagant Tudor style dining room for "tea time" as his Mon petite lapin had called it. Honestly, Arthur never changed. It was an odd crowd, Arthur had refused to cook for a couple of the nations and others refused to be `poisoned` but truthfully his food wasn't that bad as long as he didn't stop to chat with flying mint bunny or burn the cursed male from Republic and Scotland.

The people at the table weren't the ones you would expect; Herakles was sleeping beside Kiku who was reading. Australia, New Zealand, Yao and Leon were arguing with Alfred and France and Romania had skulked off to talk to England. Lovino was sat next to his annoying brother who was wittering away without an audience while Iceland, Denmark and Alana where having their own little conversation a million miles away from everyone else.

In the kitchen….

"So what is it that has managed to spook the Great British Empire and King of the seas?" teased Romania wrapping his arms around Arhtur from behind and running his fangs along his pale neck. Arhtur just sighed and didn't even try to push him off; this was a regular occurrence and Romania liked to scare people. "The ones we are up against… they are stronger than anyone cares to believe; Jack shot north. Jack- oh God what am I going to do?" he whispered dropping everything and placing his head in his hands.

"What is it about this Ripper boy that gets you so worked up- is it because he killed your little spy ring or because you were the one who taught him how to kill?" asked Romania gently ruffling his golden hair, Arthur was shaking- actually shaking from was it fear, no not fear; guilt maybe even remorse? Romania didn't know, all he did know was it terrified him someone so strong could be so weak in the face of a mere human.

That's when it clicked; "Jack the Ripper isn't a mortal at all is he Arturo? I think we deserve an explanation Young Master." came Lovino's voice from the doorway. "You are correct Lovino, Jack isn't human. He is a Warrior- a representative of a certain aspect of my nature; just like Jeanne d'Arc and St Patrick, they represented their countries faith but they started out as humans. I had Sir Isaac Newton and William Shakespeare God the things Will did for my language, We shall always remember the physical embodiments of a country's nature; care for a history lesson?"

They ate breakfast in a hurried silence, they wanted to hear the stories; even Greece was wide awake and sober but he had heard it all before. His mother had explained it to him and later told Northern Ireland but that's another story. Alfred didn't understand at all. Why where humans representing the nature of their nations? He understood they carried some of their homes traits but a proper physical embodiment? It just made his head spin. All of the nations joined Arthur in the dining room and waited patiently for the blonde to speak.

"Right, where to begin?" mused Arthur "best start from the very beginning - Egypt or Antarctica." advised Greece and Arhtur nodded thoughtfully. "It all started when Ancient Egypt's higher and lower kingdoms were united by a man called Menes who became Pharaoh. Ancient Egypt found himself strangely drawn to this man; almost as if he was in love with him but it was more than that. Menes was the representation of his need for peace. Next was Ancient Greece, she had many representatives such as Aristotle and other philosophers representing her thirst for knowledge and Herakles- or as we know him Hercules, he was her warrior part escaping her self-limitations. Any questions?"

"Why do we have these embodiments, what's their REAL purpose?" asked Australia and England gave his son a tired smile "to prevent ourselves from going insane and to solve issues we know need resolving. It's as if a part of us is accepted by a human and they try to achieve our goal… do you get it now?" The room fell silent and Denmark realised something "so… that's why you're worked up huh? Jack the Ripper is one of your physical embodiments?" Arthur smiled bitterly "that is correct, Jack accepted my yearning for my past- my pirate and violent side but his mind was weak. I know of many others who would have been more capable and proved that they were. Edgar Allen Poe took my grief and remorse, William Shakespeare and Isaac Newton where just two who accepted my thirst for knowledge. I thought better of Jack- I didn't choose to give any of them a part of me but they got one anyway."

Lovino suddenly understood and he didn't want to admit it but Arthur's wild side made him hard and he wanted Arhtur to be his wild lover. His… his and his alone God he sex they could have.

He would tie Arthur up, he would give him a safe word and prepare him with lots of wonderful toys… he'd start small- with a vibrator but then he would move on to something bigger like ice cubes in his ass and whipping him, marking his pure whit back that was sinfully pale but not as sinful as his tight arse, then- finally he would take him; it had to be rough after all of Arthurs delicious teasing. "Ve~ Fratello you're doing it again!" giggled Feliciano "Shut it bastard, great you just ruined my mood" grumbled Lovino.

"Hey Lovino, are you alright? You must have been daydreaming" asked Arthur with worry filled enchanting emerald eyes, he put his hand to Lovino's forehead "well you don't have a temperature but you should probably lie down." Lovino suddenly noticed the golden flecks in Arthur's eyes and how gracefully he moved"

Yeah... I'll do that bastardo I think that time difference thing is messing with my shit." Lovino finally managed to say. Why did he have to be so rude when Arthur was being so cute? God he felt like smacking his head against a brick wall… but Arhtur didn't seem to mind? "All right if that's all it is… just take some medicine and drink a lot of water as well as have a good rest, good night Lovino."


	7. Jack the Rippers story

Hello, 13Charlotte here with my newest Jack the Ripper Returns chapter- warning this one contains scenes of violence and gore.

1880

The sky was pitch black and the air was cold as Arthur walked calmly towards the Ambrose manor with Matthew in tow, determined to see if the rumours where true. "I wonder Matthew, was Doctor Ambrose expecting us? He appears to have sent a welcoming committee." Matthew frowned and scanned the area then realised; they were surrounded by teenage boys armed to the teeth.

The boys leapt from the shadows and attacked; England defended as they went straight for Matthew, decapitating the first with a swift strike, from the rapier he had drawn before Matthew could even blink. He proceeded to methodically kill the remaining teenagers with merciless precision and in the end, the pathway was stained with their crimson blood. Matthew felt no pity because….

**They were never real people in the first place.**

They were Genetic experiments created by Doctor Ambrose, a rich and influential young nobleman. Unfortunately he was also fond of defiling and deflowering teenage boys- he created these experiments the Government had dubbed Angels to worship him and service his every need, including sexual ones. Sick bastard.

"Matthew I want you to stay close to me okay?" asked Arthur gently and Matthew nodded instantly "where else would I go?" he asked and they shared a smile. Canada had the appearance of a 16 year old boy; exactly Ambrose's type but Matthew wasn't going to let that pervert touch him and he knew England wouldn't either.

Arthur made his way through a long dark passageway lit by gas lamps. They entered a large room; Ambrose's laboratory. The room had white walls and a white tiled floor. There was lab equipment on a trolley beside tables covered in blood stained sheets. The thing that really stuck out… "It stinks" sniffed Matthew in disgust. "Indeed, like rotten corpses and blood" replied Arthur.

"Welcome guests!" sang a smooth voice from the back of the lab. The two blondes navigated their way through stacks of research notes and diagrams to find a handsome young brunette with hazel eyes being waited upon by some of his so called `Angels`.

Two teenage boys, a blonde with glazed blue eyes and another with dark hair and wintery blue eyes. His eyes weren't dulled or hazy like the others; they were clear and full of intelligence. "Ahh Arthur you finally came to visit me and who is your charming young friend?" asked Ambrose, alternately looking between the nations with lustful eyes.

"I am not here to play games Doctor, I have been tasked with your removal." Said Arthur regarding the man with cold, analytical but beautiful emerald eyes. "Always business first, who is your friend?" Ambrose smiled at Matthew but the blonde hadn't taken his eyes away from Arthur, he was determined not to focus on anything else.

"His name is Matthew, he is like me and that is all you shall ever need to know, there is a squadron coming to take you into custody Doctor Ambrose and we are here to make sure you go…quietly. Wouldn't want this to go public now would we?" Arthur replied smoothly. "Now, now Arthur. You know I couldn't possibly give up without a fight!"

Bang.

Ambrose pulled out a pistol and shot Arthur, causing Matthew to scream. He watched in horror as blood began to stain the front of Arthur's suit and the older blonde sank to the floor in pain.

"R-relax Matthew, a single bullet shan't kill me, only hinder me temporarily." Said Arthur in a shaky voice as Matthew examined his wound.

"How?" Ambrose asked confused, "I shot you but you didn't die?" Arthur looked at the Doctor with contempt. "I am no mere mortal, Ambrose. You should have known what you would be dealing with.

Suddenly seeing his chance, the dark haired boy disarmed Ambrose and pushed him to the ground. "Hoc est ultimum tempus doleas nemini deinceps." (This is the last time you will hurt anyone, ever again) he spat and Arthur regarded him thoughtfully. "Latin, I am impressed, pray tell boy, what is your name?"

Emerald green eyes clashed with wintery blue and they clicked; "My name is Jack." The boy replied. Arthur chuckled and Matthew watched their exchange curiously "A pleasure to make your acquaintance Jack, would you like to become a spy?"

Xxx

After the events of the Angel project shutdown came to a close, Arthur told Jack the complete truth about himself. Jack had known immediately something had been different about Arthur, it was almost as if he was a magnet. He seemed to attract everyone. Including Jack.

His sister was the same, Alana seemed to draw people to her side, and she taught Jack everything he needed to know about the task at hand; securing Britain from the inside. Arthur wanted to know what was happening, when where and why. So of course if Arthur wanted it, Jack would make it happen.

Jack picked up on all of Arthur's habits, likes and dislikes. He knew Arthur always had Darjeeling tea and scones at 2pm, he went to sleep at 10 on a regular night- unless he had to work at night or a special event was occurring. Arthur loved literature, music, sewing and chess. Arthur hated- people whose voices where unpleasant and his older brother Alistair.

Jack learnt that Arthur loved roses, he always tended to his garden or played the piano when he had a moment to spare. Arthur prefers vegetables to meat and had a different tea with breakfast every day. Jack knew Arthur always wore green ties and a top hat, so he decided to wear them too.

Jack just wanted to get to know him better but then…. He became obsessed. He always knew exactly where Arthur was, who he was talking to and what he had eaten. He always made sure no one made sexual advances towards Arthur and became aggressive in protecting him.

He beat up France once and threatened Canada often. He became Arthur's closest friend and Alana's eyes and ears. It was perfect; until he met America. Then he lost it.

That was 1888 but hes back now and out for the blood of everyone who has ever touched Arthur until there is no one left but the two of them and if it means using the agency trying to destroy nations then so be it.


	8. Love besides the lake

Hello again, 13Charlotte here with my latest Jack the Ripper returns chapter, enjoy and revew!

It was around midnight when Arthur slipped out of the mansion. Lovino noticed immediately- his room was next door to Arthur's after all and he had always been a light sleeper. He was thankful for it now; it kept him from being assassinated after all that would be a pain in the ass.

The blonde strolled calmly down the street and into a nearby park. Lovino shadowed him, hoping desperately he wouldn't be caught; he knew Arthur would never trust him again. Arthur loved this park, he always took a mid-day stroll through here and Lovino thought it was beautiful… There were flowers and trees everywhere with a large pond in the centre.

Lovino chuckled to himself- Arthur looked perfect with a forest background and the night sky above him. Arthur wore an almost brooding nostalgic expression as he stared at the full moon and it made Lovino's heart race. Then it hit him; Lovino was having the urge to paint again for the first time in hundreds of years. Arthur always managed to shake Lovino up without even talking to him. Seeing Arthurs face or hearing Arthur's voce was enough to make his heart melt.

Lovino froze; Arthur had stopped just in front of the lake so he quickly concealed himself behind the trees and observed an event he would never forget.

"Jack, I know you are there, reveal yourself," called Arthur his eyes still fixed on the lake's surface. A man stepped out a short distance away from Arthur. He was slightly taller than the Brit with dark hair and pale skin. Lovino couldn't see his face but he could already tell he was the second most handsome person he had ever met- the first of course being Arthur.

"What gave it away my Lordship?" said Jack, he spoke in the same way Arthur did and he was scratching the back of his head in the same way Arthur does when he's nervous. "I could hear the sound of your breathing Jack, it's been over a hundred years but I will never forget" Arthur said turning to face Jack wearing the most brilliant an gentle smile Lovino had ever seen, Jack stumbled backwards in shock and Lovino could finally see his face which of course, had immediately turned crimson.

Jack had wintery blue eyes that shone in adoration for Arthur alone and high cheekbones that gave Jack the looks of a nobleman. "It's been 149 years…" said the dark haired man regaining his composure. "Yes and you haven't changed at all" said Arthur and Lovino couldn't tell whether he meant t as a compliment or an insult.

"You have" replied Jack in a silky-seductive voice as he sidled up to Arthur and Lovino had to stop himself from shooting the psychotic bastard that had invaded HIS Arthur's personal space. Geez Lovino was in really deep this time. It was true love; not pity and dependence like with Spain or just a fling like with France. Real Love that Lovino didn't know how to cope with.

"Oh really?" asked Arthur completely oblivious to Jack's advances. "Yes Arthur… You are calmer now, more grounded and much more forgiving. Your eyes are sparkling too, now who could have caused that to happen?" Jack voice had dropped to a seductive purr but there was an underlining tone of malice. Lovino wanted to throw up or hit something because of the way Jack had wrapped himself around Arthur.

"Yes I suppose I am more at peace now, I have forgiven the world and moved on. No more invasions, no more flings with France, China, Toni- or even Denmark now. I haven't slept with anyone in 50 years." Chuckled England and Lovino's heart skipped a beat but he shoved away the mental images and focused on Jack and Arthur's conversation that was heading towards dangerous territory.

"Do you want me to break that streak?" announced Jack suddenly bringing Arthur's face to his and kissing him passionately. Tongues clashed and Jack pulled Arthur closer before England could realise what was happening. Lovino snapped and drew his gun but dropped it when Arthur shoved Jack away. "I can't do this Jack, not after everything you've done." Said Arthur in a broken voice.

"That's not fair… You are mine Arthur. You always have been and you always will be. We are destined to be together so stop looking at other people, stop being naive and look at only me. Me me me me me!" sobbed Jack grabbing the lapels of England's coat who had frozen in shock.

"I will eliminate all who come between us just like I always have done. I got rid of the spy girls because they all wanted to sleep with you. They treated you disrespectfully and only wanted your body. They were lecherous women but I got rid of them. Even before that- I got rid of the people who requested you sleep with them! All of them dead or terrified." Hissed Jack, his true nature being revealed.

"Jack, I never wanted you to kill anyone" pleaded Arthur and Jack sighed "you just don't understand yet my Lord. I will serve you forever and remove all obstacles in my path. I will remove France who invaded and forcefully married you, I will remove Uncle Alistair because he is your guard dog. I will remove China and Spain because you accidently let them get a taste of the forbidden fruit. You are mine, I love you and no one else can have you Arthur" cried Jack running from the scene leaving Arthur terrified and shaken.

Arthur let out a shaky breath and sat on the grass as Lovino emerged from the trees. "How much of that did you hear?" mumbled Arthur with his head in his hands. "All of it Rose, all of it." Lovino replied removing Arthur's hands so he could see his face which was stained with tears. "What am I supposed to do?" Asked Arthur latching onto Lovino who became acutely aware of how little they were actually wearing.

He stroked Arthurs golden hair gently "I don't know Mi Caro, I think you need to find that out for yourself." Lovino said gently calming Arthur as much as he could. "How didn't I notice that Jack was like this?" asked Arthur "love is blind Arturo" replied Lovino reassuringly. "Hey Lovi how many of the other nations really want me in that way?" Lovino swallowed hard "All of them, including me." He replied.

Arthur looked up at him in shock and Lovino cupped his cheek and kissed him gently but desperately. It was exactly how Lovino had imagined, Arthur was sweet, he tasted like mint tea and sweets. He loved the way their tongue's danced an intricate tango at the pace he had set and the way Arthur had accepted him wholeheartedly. Lovino loved Arthur and Arthur loved Lovino; it was an established fact that they needed to voice.

"I love you Arthur" cooed Lovino tightening his grip and staring deep into Arthur's emerald eyes. "I love you too,git." Mumbled Arthur embarrassedly. Jack watched them and his men held him back from shooting at the Italian nation. "You will be mine Arthur, you will be mine." Jack swore watching the lovers share sweet nothings and kiss passionately in the moonlight.


	9. Stalkers and Gaurd Dogs

Hey everyone I have decided to continue this since it's so popular and I really want to thank all of my precious reviewers! You guys are AWESOME! BTW I am a female so do not call me "dude" XD

Special shout out to Lottabot you have convinced me to continue~

Arc1: Bitter Sweet Denial is over and Arc2: Painful Affections has begun!

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

It was getting harder and harder for Lovino not to stare at Arthur during meetings, his flawless porcelain skin that he would love to finally mark, his emerald eyes that entranced him and his adorable smile so rare and fleeting it made him never want to blink in case he missed it.

Arthur sighed as Alfred poked his cheek for the fifth time, trying to get his attention. It was obviously annoying Lovino but Arthur couldn't convince him to stop pestering him. Then China burst through the door, his amber eyes terrified as he scanned the room… Was that relief when he spotted Arthur, safe in his usual place beside America?

He looked as if he was going to approach Arthur but concerned emerald eyes made him waver.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

For the past week China had been finding notes in very disturbing places, the first was on his doorstep. It was a small innocent looking envelope so Yao picked it up and opened it. It read "He's mine" and it was written in blood.

Yao paled, dropped the letter and immediately went inside, locking the door behind him and sinking to the floor.

The Ripper knew where he lived.

The second note was pinned to his fridge and the third on his bedside table. Each time, the placing would get bolder but he was never able to catch a glimpse of dark hair or meet with cold blue eyes. Arthur had taught him well, too well.

"He's mine"

"Stay away from him"

"Keep back"

"I love him more"

Yao was terrified this was worse than any death threat anyone could ever send him.

This was war; a war for Arthur's heart and he was determined to win this time.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Little did he know, Yao wasn't the only one being followed…

As Lovino made his way back to Arthur's house after the meeting, he felt like someone was following him. It was an ominous tingling sensation on the back of his spine.

He quickened his pace and decided to take a short cut through the park. The devil pursued him, around the corner and through the park but Lovino could never see the one chasing him. It was as if the hounds of hell were chasing him… Lovino chuckled nervously; that couldn't be it- right? Right?

Well… this WAS England and he heard tales from North when they were younger about monsters that ate people… No he was just being ridiculous. There was no such thing as-

"Kyaaaa! A monster!" he shrieked as a red haired male stepped into his field of vision.

"Monster? Aye, I've been called worse but ah prefer England's Guard Dog- nobody gets to my master's heart but me~" giggled the Scottish male before him with very familiar emerald eyes. England's eyes, beautiful emeralds he could stare at all day- not the time to think about that.

"You…Your Scotland, Arthur's brother. What do you want, I thought you hated Arthur?" said Lovino warily.

"I dunnae hate my precious wee brother, I love him- more than ye ever can and I am tae protect him from foxes like ye.

"Fox, you Scottish bastard? I'm not a fox." Grumbled Lovino irritated.

"Mah brothers a rabbit aye? Then you're a fox." Replied Scotland firmly "I have removed foxes before lad and I intend to do it again if ye know what's best for ye you better not break his heart or I'll tear ye in tae a million pieces. Remember me, if not as Scotland then as England's one and only Guard Dog!" snarled the Scotsman, punching Lovino in the jaw before turning on his heel and storming away.

He had to talk to Arthur that was Lovino's last thought before he fell unconscious, on the concrete path.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

If you liked it, review!


	10. Chased by a demon

Hey everyone! Just a not; Scotland is not Jack the Ripper, he's just an overprotective brother! Lol

Anyway, enjoy!

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

"Fuck!" hissed Lovino, sinking to his knees and running his hands through his dark hair. He was terrified of Scotland and ashamed that he was so weak. How did Arthur take beatings from that bastard his entire life?

He had three broken ribs, his face looked like shit but at least he was still alive, not that he fought back. No, he ran away.

Coward

Weak

Pathetic

Arthur deserves better…

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

"Lovino you here? Dylan told me you met Scotland? Are you still alive?" called Arthur's worried voice

Arthur, Lovino's shoulders sagged with relief. Arthur always made everything better.

"Oh my god Lovino are you alright!" hissed Arthur immediately dropping to his side and healing him with magic. "I'm fine…Your brother is pretty possessive though" he said giving a weak smile.

"Yeah bloody Guard dog… That's the nickname Jack gave him" chuckled Arthur but then he cupped Lovino's cheek tenderly and kissed him. It started gentle but grew passionate as Lovino took control of the kiss.

He nibbled Arthur's bottom lip, begging for permission which Arthur willingly gave, Lovino was determined to map out Arthur's mouth with his tongue, adoring the little moan's and gasps his petite lover made…

It was beautiful, a moment of complete unity for the both of them until-

Ring, ring.

Ring, ring.

And the spell was shattered.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

"Fuck" cursed Arthur, and Lovino tugged on his arm in protest but he was already answering his mobile.

"Hello?"

Lovino frowned and began kissing his lover's neck in attempts to catch his attention.

"No Dylan, I won't come over"

Lovino narrowed his eyes and began leaving a trail of hickeys upon his lover's delicate shoulder.

"Ah- No Dylan I'm hnn busy s-sorry"

Lovino smirked and Arthur turned crimson.

"No Dylan- just no!" he protested and Lovino finally gave in and grabbed the phone.

"Ciao, chi cazzo è incazzare. Arthur è mia e non c'è niente che tu possa fare. Trattare con esso bastardo, ciao."

(Hello, whoever the fuck this is piss off. Arthur is mine and there's nothing you can do about it. Deal with it bastard, bye.)

As soon as that was done, Lovino dragged Arthur to the bedroom and you can guess what happened then.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

"Alllisssterrrrrrrr Arthur won't plaaaay with me and his Italian friend is mean can I kill him?" whined Dylan pouting innocently with a murderous aura forming "the bastard's a coward and Arthur likes him" grumbled Alistair "he's harder to get at than the others be patient Dyl and quiet too." Finished the read head thoughtfully.

"Why?" asked Dylan, furrowing his eyebrows and twirling his hair.

"The twins have been friends with him for years, their gun buddies." Snorted Scotland and Dylan pouted.

"Now I really really really really want to kill him!" giggled Dylan, going into the cupboard to search for something and Scotland watched curiously as he walked out whistling and swinging a baseball bat.

"Time to go have fun!" he giggled walking out of the house leaving Scotland to say:

"Well fuck, Wales has finally lost it."

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

"Fuuuuuck not agaaaaaaiiiin!" cried Lovino as he and Arthur were chased along the coastline by a cheerful Wales wielding a baseball bat and giggling "I'm going to kill you~~"

It was just the weirdest fucking thing in the world.

Seeing someone who looked just like Arthur chase him just maxed out the weirdness scale for Lovino and it was the new worst experience of his life God how the hell did Dylan have so much stamina?

And why the fuck was Arthur laughing like a maniac oh wait…. North alert and she's got guns.

"What the hell are you doing!" she yelled and Dylan froze while the two victims hid behind her.

"O-oh A-Alana we were just playing r-right Arthur?" he said weakly looking pleadingly to his brother who immediately melted. "It is fine North, Dylan just got carried away again." He cooed when Dylan turned back into the cutest most innocent lost lamb you could ever see.

Dammit- it always made Arthur melt.

"Uwaaaaaaa Alana is scary when she's mad!" he said hugging Arthur tightly whilst pulling tongues at Lovino who glared in response.

Alana sheathed her gun and eyed the three boys warily; things were about to get interesting…

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /


	11. Meeting mayhem

Hey all! Not much to say… Review I guess…..

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Arthur awoke with a soft smile and an adorable yawn. It was a beautiful day outside, the sun was shining, the birds were singing and he was warm… He turned to his right to check the alarm clock to see his brother in his bed.

Wait, what?

He wacked his brother with a pillow furiously.

"Oi Wales what the fuck do ye think you're doin in MY bedroom!" he screeched and Dylan merely rolled over and dragged him back down.

"S'too early Artie, go back t'sleep" he mumbled into his brothers shoulder, with his eyes still closed. Arthur rolled his eyes, Dylan always ended up in the wrong room. He slept next door and he came home really late last night- he went drinking with Brandon and Alistair.

"Shit! I'm going to be late you fool! Let me go!"

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Meanwhile….

Lovino moved as far from the war zone as possible, he didn't want to be a part of that crap! Thank God nobody knew they were dating yet or everyone would have HIS head!

"H-hey Clover bastard, aren't you going to do something?" asked Lovino weakly as he watched the entire room fight. The girl looked up from her phone briefly before going right back to whatever the fuck she was doing.

"…I don't see the point. The hamburger eejit is getting beat up by Ivan because he deserves it. China can handle himself and hopefully my brother will be here soon..."

Lovino wondered whether Arthur even knew what they fought about most of the time. Hah, no way! Arthur was too damn oblivious to everything even remotely related to romance. He shrugged and curiously peered over Alana's shoulder to see what she was doing.

She was texting Portugal.

Lovino frowned then realised who they were talking about. He snorted and went back to watching the nations fight and hoping that Arthur would just fucking get here soon!

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Arthur walked up the stairs with Dylan trailing behind him like a bloody guard dog.

"Do you have to stand so close? They aren't going to jump me you know" grumbled Arthur, trying not to fall.

"Yes." Replied Dylan simply and Arthur shrugged with a nonchalant expression.

"Suit yourself but whatever Scot said, I can guarantee is exaggerated." He chuckled, opening the door to hell.

"What the hell is going on?" Arthur deadpanned.

Pakistan had China in a head lock, Ivan and America were strangling each other, rolling across the table and destroying everything in their path. France was being scolded by Germany for touching Italy inappropriately- even Spain and Prussia were fist fighting!

Arthur sighed and Dylan burst out laughing; his poor wee brother was sooooooo angry! He almost felt sorry for them…

Not.

They deserved it! His head was killing him!

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

"What do you all think you're bloody doing? Pakistan let go of China! Antonio, Gil- go solve your issues in a pub AFTER the meeting! France stop being such a perv and finally…"

Everyone had immediately obeyed England, releasing their enemy, mortified they had been caught. All except for two who hadn't even noticed he was there!

Dylan narrowed his eyes at the two who had the nerve to ignore The World's enforcer.

"Oi America! Let Ivan go! Drop, heel you bloody wankers!" he roared and finally the two froze. Alfred turned an impressive shade of crimson and Ivan beamed at the blonde in the doorway. Arthur wore a piercing emerald stare and had his hands placed firmly on his hips.

He was annoyed.

Alfred panicked, quickly bursting into a hero speech to cover up his embarrassment and his arousal at the Brits stance. His eyes were sooo hot and his hips…. Mmmm yeah his ass too…

Fuck now is not the time Alfred! Angry Iggy alert!

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

"Здравствуйте Arthur! Alfred and Iwere just ah clearing the air, da?" he chuckled his murderous aura disappearing as soon as he realised who he was talking to…

Heheheh Arthur was sooo cute~ He had obviously rushed here and the climb had taken its toll… His cheeks were flushed and his hair was messy.

Adorable! France was right- Arthur DOES look like a rabbit!

Well, he had used correct grammar so England let him off the hook and directed his temper to America. Safe, smirked Ivan taking a seat next to China who was having another whispered argument with Pakistan.

"C'mon Iggy! You can't still be mad at me" whined Alfred, halfway through the meeting.

"…." Silence in response.

"He is" said Dylan with a sleepy smile, too amused by this situation to sleep like he usually would.

Arthur and Lovino's eyes met across the room, Arthur smirked and Lovino blushed, looking away shyly before the Brit did something that would make his situation worse.

He had a boner and he was sat next to a moping France who was definitely on the lookout for rebound sex.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

France sighed, going over his list of nations who would easily crumble and let him fuck them into oblivion. He wanted, no needed something to take his mind off the beautiful blonde that was sat in his usual space but with his siblings beside him instead of Alfred and himself.

He was desperate for his daily dose of Arthur, none of their usual yelling and arguing but one of their cute conversations that always made him feel warm inside.

The most recent one went like this;

"Bonjour Mon Amie!" beamed Francis.

"Git." Greeted Arthur.

"How is the tea?" asked France, he knew Arthur couldn't resist talking about tea.

"Terrible!" hissed Arthur in response and Francis chuckled.

"What's wrong with it?" he asked innocently.

"It shit, the tea bags are crap and the water from the pot wasn't even warm! So here I'm stuck with shit tasting Luke-warm tea!" he grumbled.

"Ahhh, desole Arthur, didn't you have tea before you came?" he asked amused.

"…Yes but I enjoy having a cup whilst talking to my friends." Arthur replied with a shrug.

"Ohohohohon, am I on the list?"

"Maybe" replied Arthur, avoiding eye contact.

Francis was over the moon, he couldn't shake the smile from his face all day! Little did he know, the Brit was smiling because Lovino and him were making eyes at each other across the table, just like always.

Poor Francis is deluded, his fantasies are even worse; he wants England to be his bondage slave after all.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Review~~~


	12. Arthur's Yandere lovers

Hey everyone, 13charlotte here as always to supply you with fics! I hope you all enjoy this latest chapter of Jack The Ripper Returns! Ps any reviews and suggestions are welcome!

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Alana's side screamed in protest as she walked down the stairs and into her green living room. The carpet was green, the walls were green, the couch was green and the curtains were green. Oh and everything was covered in clovers. Alana smiled to herself briefly, she loved clovers- and the colour green.

What she didn't love was that Jack was sat on her couch, dressed in a red dress shirt and black skinny jeans. He almost looked like Arthur, if only his hair wasn't dark and his eyes weren't blue- oh and if he didn't smile in such a dazzling but fake way.

Never mind, he was nothing like Arthur.

"What do you want Jack?" she asked, not even bothering to ask how he got in here- he was Jack, after all…

She taught him to be stealthy and Arthur taught him how to pick locks, it didn't take a genius to put two and two together.

"Awww aren't you happy to see me Auntie North~" he giggled, resting his chin on his hands in an attempt to look childish and cute.

Alana didn't fall for it.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

BANG.

Next thing he knew, there was a bullet lodged in the wall beside his head. Jack chuckled, he knew she wouldn't shoot him but she would use a warning shot to make her intentions clear; classic North!

"Why are you here?" she repeated sternly.

"For information" he smiled almost ruefully. Alana tilted her head in confusion and Jack chuckled.

"What kind of information" she asked in an even tone but he knew her mind was burning with curiosity but she had to be careful… After all, curiosity killed the cat~

"Well, since me and Arthur aren't on the best of terms right now… I wanted to ask you… Who is his current lover? It can't be China! It's not Den either, I'd have already given up if it was-so who?" he asked watching her in rapt attention, eagerly awaiting the answer.

"First off, you shot me so why would we be on better terms? Secondly… I don't see any harm in telling you that its Italy- as long as I don't specify which one" she grinned, happy to have the upper hand and Jack smirked.

"So… The bastard he's with this time is a serial adulterer? No wonder you told me! Well, ciao Auntie North, I'm off to play a game with some Italians~"

Alana shrugged and waved him away, she was too tired to deal with this shit- whatever happens, happens and she would no longer get involved.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Lovino was cursing is brother for dropping him off at the airport late when he walked into a handsome young man with dark hair and eerie blue eyes.

"Hey bastardo watch where you're walking" he snarled, regaining his balance.

"Dreadfully sorry old chap, haven't had a wink of sleep in two days- I'm not myself right now" the man chuckled apologetically. Lovino's eyes widened in surprise, the man was English. Heh, he could always recognise that sexy accent but- something was wrong…

"Just watch where you're going next time" he replied warily.

"Of course, oh and say hello to Arthur for me Lovino, I haven't seen him in such a dreadfully long time. Tell him I can't wait to catch up." He smiled, but something about his smile was off… He had seen it in Arthur's smile many times before; the smile was fake, strained and it was as if he was forcing himself to be polite when he would like no more than to rip someone's head off.

"Right, see you later bastard" he grumbled and then, a few minutes later when he was boarding his flight, he realised something.

He had never told the man his name but he knew it anyway.

He brushed it off as nothing- maybe he was one of those emotional outlet thingies Arthur told him about- a human that carried one of Arthur's emotions.

Then it all clicked.

Lovino had a terrifying feeling he just met Jack the Ripper. What's worse is that he is definitely out for Lovino's blood. That sort of bloodlust… No wonder everyone was terrified! Just being in his presence made Lovino's skin crawl!

He desperately wanted Arthur- only a few hours until he could see his lovely boyfriend that would definitely protect him.

Right?

"That sexy bastard better had do, or he won't get anything for another month!" grumbled Lovino but he knew he wouldn't stay true to his words- Arthur was too damn irresistible.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Arthur sneezed and Kiku leant forward concerned. He placed a hand gently on the brit's forehead and then chuckled. Arthur looked at him in bewilderment.

"Kiku what are you doing?" he asked confused.

"Checking your temperature Asa-San… But it was unnecessary, it looks like someone is talking about you." Replied Kiku with a faint smile.

"I bet it's the frog" he sighed.

"Hai, it probably is" replied Kiku in a deceptively sweet voice, receiving a smile for his troubles.

Asa-san was his… Whoever was talking about him was going to pay~

Hehehe, Kiku realised something; he was yandere. This is an interesting development, mused Arthur as he watched Kiku's inner turmoil amusedly.

Some things never change.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /


	13. Mister Perfect's family

Hey all! Sorry for not uploading this sooner- I might even upload two or three chapters today... If I have enough time! Love you guys, don't own Hetalia but I do own my Oc's and my Plot!

If any artists want to make some art for this pretty please pm me and I would love you to! I'd advertise your work (boast about it more like) and I don't mind how good/bad it is! Anyone s welcome to try- just ask me first alright?

Enjoy!

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Lovino couldn't help but smile when Arthur's front door came into view. Not the door of his apartment but the door of his fucking ginormous mansion. Lovino loved staying here, there were so many memories decorating the place. It was warm and welcoming despite the cold appearance. Just like Arthur, Lovino mused as he rang the doorbell.

"...Who the fuck are ye?" snapped a slim red haired male who towered over him. He had the same green eyes as Arthur but his hair was slightly longer- almost like the wine bastard's but it was straight not curly.

"I could ask you the same question bastard" retorted Lovino, craning his head to try and see Arthur.

"..."

BANG.

The man slammed the door in his face and Lovino stared at it incredulously, frozen for a few minutes as he panicked. What if he was Arthur's lover? He was strong, tall, pale and muscular- very sexy too. No where near as sexy as Arthur but he was near France's level at least...

Oh FUCK no.

He started banging on the door furiously, intent on being let inside.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

"Hey Scot, who was it?" frowned Alana, who was sat on the couch in a white nightgown next to Arthur in his green and white pyjamas. They where both drinking tea; Arthur's cup had a union jack on the front and Alana's a clover.

"I dunnae ken, he called me a bastard so I slammed it in his face." replied Allistair, sitting down in the red armchair. The two blonde's looked at each other amusedly and Arthur stood up to go and answer when the visitor started banging. Dylan entered the room and sat down next to the spot where Arthur had been sitting on the couch.

"Who's at the door?" he mumbled, rubbing at his sleepy green eyes, pouting when he realised Arthur wasn't there.

"Arthur's lover and a very good friend of mine" replied Alana with an easy grin.

"I...See." replied Dylan, his eyes filling with murderous intent.

"Glad I didn't let IT in then" huffed Alistair and Alana chuckled.

"He's actually pretty awesome, he makes the best coffee AND handles a gun well. I approve." said Alana reassuringly, lessening Dylan's anger and coddling Scotland's over protective instincts.

"Sup Clover bastard" said Lovino when he entered the room, nodding at Alana who winked at him in response.

"Hey bitch." she replied with a cheeky grin.

"Lovino, these are my brothers, Scotland and Wales." said Arthur, giving the Italian a soft smile before beaming at his brothers.

"Dylan's fine with me" said Wales with a lazy grin. He was secretly plotting his demise but until he could think of something good, he'd give him the benefit of the doubt.

"Hmph" grumbled Alistair, pretending Lovino wasn't even there. Amber eyes narrowed on the red head but he was distracted when Alana moved over and patted the seat she had been using. He sat down next to her with Arthur on the other side. The seat Alana had moved to...It must have been Brandon's. Alana always complained about him and Arthur was always moody whenever he came up but they loved him anyway. Even if he was a bastard most of the time.

Lovino took stock of the males in the room, sleepy bastard on Arthur's right and ugly bastard in the arm chair. Ha, no wonder Arthur was so moody all the time- sleepy bastard obviously moaned a lot and ugly bastard always started arguments... Now he was included in their little group; that thought made him satisfied, even if his welcome was only temporary he was one of them now. He was Arthur's family and that made him proud.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Yao cursed, backing away from the dark haired male who was beaming at him.

"Now, now Yao. I'm only here to chat!" chuckled Jack, causing the Chinese man to flinch..

"The hell you are-aru! You've come to beat me up again because Arthur preferred me to you!" snarled Yao, his hand inching towards his phone.

"Hah and yet he soon realised his mistake, didn't he Yao?" said Jack smiling when he flinched at the statement.

"Shut up!" hissed Yao.

"Tell me, was it your constant wining or the fact you wouldn't let him see his own son?" asked Jack conversationally.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Yao squeaked. Jack slapped him, then shoved him against the wall.

"You never deserved him in the first place Yao, he deserved better! Someone who knew everything about him and loved him for all of it! He couldn't even be himself around you, could he? Answer me when I'm talking to you bitch!"

That struck a nerve, the fact was Yao LOVED Arthur, he wanted all his attention and to know every detail but he would always push the beautiful blonde man away when he got too close. Eventually, Arthur stopped trying to be himself, then he stopped trying to please Yao too. He'd had enough of Yao's selfish behaviour, eventually Leon left him too- for the same reason.

Yao gave Jack a bitter smile. For once, he was right.

They where both much too good for Yao and he knew it. Arthur was perfect in every way and Leon wanted to be just like him- yet he was himself at the same time. It wasn't fair- Arthur was perfect, Leon was perfect and they both left him. Not because he wasn't perfect but because he wanted them both too much. He prevented Leon from seeing his father and tried to stop Arthur from so much as talking to another suitor.

He was selfish.

"but that doesn't mean he didn't love me..." said Yao calmly in response.

"True, he loved you too much but you only saw him as a fucking prize, bitch." snarled Jack, full of righteous anger.

"He was perfect." replied Yao, his mind wandering.

"That's what he thought of you, then you broke his heart so he finished with you. You know what bitch? Your not even worthy of me finishing you off." said Jack contemptuously before knocking Yao out by bashing his head against the wall, then stalked away.

Arthur deserved the best. So the best was what Jack would make sure he had.


	14. sweet sweet kisses

Yoohoo! Not much to say now, I said everything last chapter...

I want to thank you amazing people for reading my story!

Enjoy!

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Lovino had an awesome day. He took a romantic walk through a park, hand in hand with Arthur, stealing kisses and sweet nothings that made him giddy and warm. They just sat on a bench and talked for hours- Lovino hadn't even noticed it was _**freezing**_! Then, all of a sudden it began to rain. Arthur dragged Lovino, giggling like a little kid as they slowly became drenched. Luckily they weren't far from Arthur's house, so it didn't take long to take refuge.

Arthur, hung up their jackets while Lovino kicked off his boots. He took Lovino's hand again, then gave him a warm smile that made him melt as they went up the stairs and to the bedroom on the far left. It had a red door with a golden handle. Arthur gave Lovino a wink and Lovino shuddered, he was going to _Arthur's_ bedroom.

"Come now love, let's get out of these wet clothes" chuckled Arthur, causing Lovino to lick his lips.

"Only if I get to undress you" he whispered seductively, pinning Arthur against the door as he started undoing the buttons of Arthur's white shirt. Trailing wet, open mouthed kisses down Arthur's pretty pale skin. They tumbled into the room and Lovino made sure to lock the door behind them.

"Ti amo mi amore, you're gorgeous" Lovino breathed against Arthur's stomach, pinching Arthur's nipple causing the blonde to gasp and whine.

"L-love you too Lovino-FUCK!" Arthur choked out as Lovino undid his jeans and pulled down his underwear, giving Arthur's cock a long lick. He placed a kiss at the head before taking it into his mouth, slowly easing it down his throat before sucking hard causing Arthur to moan, threading his hands through Lovino's hair and giving it a gentle tug. **_God_ **did Arthur's moans turn him on. He licked and sucked under Arthur let out a shuddering gasp, pulling it lightly to indicate he was close.

Lovino hollowed his cheeks and Arthur let out a cry of ecstasy, coming in Lovino's mouth.

The Italian pulled off him and licked his lips.

"You taste good mi amore" he purred, reaching up and letting Arthur taste himself on Lovino's tongue. Lovino LOVED Arthur's kisses, they were sweet- just like the foods he loves ( Arthur has a serious sweet tooth) but still incredibly passionate and very, very addictive. He could kiss Arthur forever if he'd let him.

"Suck" murmered Lovino, reluctantly moving away from Arthur's mouth and offering his fingers instead. Arthur accepted them with a slight huff, making sure to cover them with saliva- no way was he being taken dry!

"Am I always going to bottom?" asked Arthur disapprovingly.

"If you keep sucking light that-yes" Lovino smirked and Arthur rolled his eyes.

Lovino slipped his fingers out of Arthur's mouth and down to his hole, slipping one finger in slowly. Arthur's face contorted as he tried to get used to the strange feeling. Lovino slowly slipped his finger in and out (trying desperately not to imagine the wonderful friction his dick would get in their place- was it possible to be jealous of his fingers?) Arthur hissed when he slipped in another one and began scissoring them. Lovino placed gentle kisses all over Arthur's face while he searched for the spot that would have his lover seeing stars.

"Ahh" there it is.

Lovino smirked, angling his fingers to reach Arthur's prostate every time before slipping in a third. Arthur was a moaning mess of pleasure, moving down to meet Lovino's fingers as the Italian watched him adoringly... Arthur was so perfect. He pulled out his fingers, causing Arthur to whine, then placed his cock at Arthur's entrance.

"Do it." the Brit breathed.

So he did, thrusting his cock into Arthur's delicious heat and barely holding himself back as Arthur got used to the feeling.

"Move." Arthur mumbled.

Lovino pulled almost all the way out before thrusting back in hard, Arthur gasped and Lovino groaned. They started a fast but passionate rhythm, Lovino growling when he found Arthur's prostate, repeatedly hammering into it, causing Arthur to become a babbling mess, chanting Lovino's name over and over. Like Lovino was any better.

"Arthur, Arthur, Arthur, Arthur!" he moaned repeatedly, pulling him in for a mind blowingly sweet kiss.

"Ti amo Arturo" Lovino whispered adoringly before leaving a rather large hickey on Arthur's neck.

"L-love you too git."

Then they both came with a cry, first Lovino then Arthur. The Italian collapsed on his boyfriend, panting heavily.

"My God your good in bed" said Lovino and Arthur gave a breathless little laugh. This was deffinately the best sex Lovino had ever had, the orgasm was as mind blowing as the kisses, every movement had been adoring and full of love. Arthur was perfect and his.

"Thousands of years of practice. My partners have always been... Active. I did marry the frog" chuckled Arthur, stroking Lovino's hair thoughtfully. Lovino growled, pulling Arthur into a possessive grip.

"Well, you're mine now. Right?" asked Lovino, almost pleadingly.

"For as long as you'll have me." replied Arthur gently.

"Then forever." replied Lovino decisively. Arthur gave him a bitter sweet smile and Lovino glared.

"Stop doing that." he demanded.

"Doing what?" frowned Arthur.

"Hating yourself. You're an amazing person bastard, never forget it" said Lovino seriously, pulling him in for a sweet, sweet kiss.

"Hardly" mumbled Arthur, shying away slightly.

"Shut up. Youre perfect." said Lovino firmly, nipping at his collarbone.

"If you say so" mumbled Arthur, kissing Lovino's cheek.

"I do."


	15. Keep me sane

Jack was furious... How far the great nations had fallen! The people are full of sin and lust- it made him sick. The world wasn't a safe place for his master to live in. So many disgusting lustful creatures...

_Ah, there's one now._

Francis flirted with a well endowed lady behind the counter of a small coffee shop, causing Jack to roll his eyes. Women today were so immodest! Such short skirts and revealing clothing- it was simply repulsive! Another reason he had hated those prostitutes, they had all thrown themselves at Arthur when he quite clearly wasn't interested. Simply disgusting! Arthur was nothing like them, such fine suits and perfect modesty made him wonderful to behold...

Now to be rid of a very large threat to his lovely Arthur's modesty...

The blonde haired man froze when his cerulean eyes locked with Jack's icy blue. The Ripper felt his lips tug into a smirk, Arthur had been right; the thrill of the hunt was always the best part. Jack raised a hand in greeting and the man took off running, causing Jack to cackle madly. He began to follow at a leisurely pace, he needn't hurry- he had the upper hand after all.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Arthur ran his hands through Lovino's brown hair, revelling in it's softness... Lovino kept his eyes closed, pretending to still be asleep as his lover petted him. He loved it but showing his weakness to Arthur would mean revealing all of his insecurities and possibly chasing him away...

"_I know you are awake, Lovino,_" whispered Arthur in dulcet tones, continuing to stroke his lover's hair.

"..." Lovino shifted, snuggling further into Arthur to hide his face. However it seemed to be impossible to ever fool the bastard!

_"You don't have to say anything, I understand. It's hard for you to open up to people after being hurt so many times, I understand that feeling better than most."_ Said Arthur darkly, causing Lovino to frown. He hated when Arthur fell into his spirals of self-loathing, it was impossible to comfort or show him he wasn't as terrible as he thought.

He's fucking perfect, why would he think otherwise?

"_That's exactly how I feel about you Lovino_," sighed Arthur, placing a gentle kiss on his lover's head.

"...Love you bastard" mumbled Lovino, his face burning.

"_I love you too Lovino_" whispered Arthur.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Jack sighed, wiping the blood from his knife on Francis's blue cape. He had tried to cut out the filthy pervert's tongue for saying Arthur would never love him, then he had proceeded to violently drag his knife across the French man's stomach.

Right to left, right to left..

He prided himself on being left handed, just like Arthur. He had silenced the whore by slashing his throat, which mercifully hadn't healed just yet- it would be a few days before he regenerated. He cast a rueful glance at the nasty bruise upon the victim's cheek- he shouldn't have lost his temper. Arthur always told him to keep a stiff upper lip...

Arthur... I have been doing this for you- I just hope you never find out the lengths I have had to go through to keep you innocent and sane. I hope you can forgive me but I know what this man has been planning. I just hope your current Lover can keep you satisfied until I can ensure your safety...

I love you, now and Forever my Angel, my Lord my sweet, sweet Teacher.

There is no one in the world more fitting for you than I and I for you.

Love me.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

"This is getting out of hand, we need to tell Arthur-aru!" snapped Yao, wringing his hands worriedly.

"No. I refuse to let him know how far Jack has truly fallen, we will keep him unaware until we can be sure he won't snap" replied Alana, rolling a small golden ball between her fingers. She chuckled at the memory- WW2, she had been stuck in a German cell with Lovino and she had gotten so bored she started bouncing the ball off the wall.

It drove the Italian insane.

She grinned, it had been so-so calming to have him there, as if they had just been two friends sharing a laugh and arguing playfully about a bad habit... Moments like that kept Nations sane.

"I think we should try and reason with Jack" said Sam thoughtfully.

"Like that'd work" snapped Yao, still terrified after the Ripper's visit.

"I think waiting for him to make a move is the best option, we can form a counter attack strategy after we know his goal" replied Alana seriously, causing Yao to stare.

"..You sounded like Arthur-aru" mumbled Yao wistfully.

"You really miss him, huh?" said Alana sympathetically (she was still on Arthur's side- he had been right to dump Yao, he was such a control freak!) she understood what it was like to miss someone who would never come back. She grimaced, dragging her thoughts away from that bottomless pit of despair and focusing on her friend.

"I keep remembering all the good things about him, it gets harder and harder each time I see him- Hong just makes it worse. He wants to be just like him even though Arthur was the one who told him to be himself he just keeps on trying to be Arthur... An impossible task if you ask me- he's so oblivious it hurts!" whined Yao, dramatically slumping in his chair. Alana chuckled.

"Well, it's too late for you anyway Yao, he belongs to Lovino now" said Alana with a rueful smile.

"How did that happen anyway?" asked Sam with a grin.

"Their both broken but together they are whole." replied Alana simply.

"Great another of Life's mysteries to keep me up at night" grumbled Yao and all three chuckled.

God they needed to get out more.


	16. Mine

Sorry this is shorter than usual but I'm not feeling too well...

Enjoy!

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Such a beautiful day, so peacefully and serene. Maybe Arthur would work on the garden after he has finished his tea...

Ring, ring.

Shit.

Arthur fumbled, hastily putting down his tea and praying it wasn't the PM on the phone. He really didn't want a lecture...

"Hello?" he asked reluctantly. Lovino walked into the room, wearing loose white pants and a green shirt (definitely Arthur's.)

Lovino smiled at his boyfriend adoringly, he looked like an angel in this light- God he wished he could paint him, he would have loved to hang it on his living room wall, he wondered if Alana's old art supplies where around... At least then he could see him every day.

No wait- then Feliciano could too.

Damn.

It was hard enough keeping him at bay before- let alone when he's staying at Arthur's and Feli wants to hear his voice every five minutes. No that he's really worried about Lovino, no he just wants to talk to Arthur. If only he hadn't pined to his brother so much, maybe then he wouldn't have realised he and Arthur actually had things in common...

"Wait what! Francis slow down. Calm-calm talk slower. I can't hear you!" said Arthur panicking, already pulling on his coat and putting on his shoes.

Lovino narrowed his eyes dangerously, the Frenchie was gonna get it if he thought he could get Arthur to sail across the channel whenever he wanted him to. Arthur wasn't at his beck and call anymore!

"Alright i'll be right over, I'll get lana to port me. Everything will be just fine Francis, calm down."

Lovino crossed his arms and clicked his tongue.

"Lovi" Arthur winced.

"No. You're not his any more; you're** mine**. Whatever it is, he can handle it on his own."

"But-" protested Arthur.

**"No!"**

Arthur sighed and Lovino sauntered across the room to throw his arms around the Brit's neck.

"Sei mio, amore mio!" whispered Lovino, leaning in to have one of the mind blowing kisses Arthur always gave. Sweet enough to rot your teeth and full of love.

(You're mine, my love)

God Lovino loved Arthur. Lovino gave thanks that Arthur loved him back and hoped Arthur always would.

He hoped this time would be different; Arthur deserved love. Not fleeting romance.

Arthur deserved him.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Alana blew a strand of blonde hair out of her face as she worked. Then, she received a phone call.

"Hello?" she said, welcoming the distraction.

"Francis? Uh yeah Lovino's with him why? You- you what? No- I will not call Arthur, sort it out yourself. Honestly if you weren't such a whore this wouldn't have happened. Hey- I'm not your friend, don't get bitchy with me!" she snapped, disconnecting the call and returning to the daunting task of a ridiculous pile of paperwork that just seemed to get higher each time she looked.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

"Hnnnnn" mumbled Dylan, tossing and turning. Then his phone rang, taking him from his blissful respite.

"Baaaa!" he answered, hanging up ten throwing it across the room. Satisfied he had confused whoever the fuck had woken him from his sleep and hoped it wasn't Arthur.

If it was Arthur he would be mortified.

Then again...Sheep...

Zzzzz

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

"Fuck of ye slimy frog or I'll send ye tae hell!" roared Brandon. The Frog as his brother had so aptly nicknamed the French man had disturbed him whilst he was at work. He deserved whatever the fuck was going on at the moment...

Jack only ever went for people who deserved it, after all.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Finally, Francis called Alistair... Not that the bastard got the call- he was busy nursing a hangover and trying to remember who he'd had sex with the night before. Arthur would be pissed if he knew how much his brother drank and.. Fornicated.

If he knew what Francis was up to in his spare time he'd be horrified!

Jack definitely thought he knew best- tapping into their cell's was a great idea on his part, he could prevent... Booty calls from Francis and stop Yao's whining. Arthur didn't know he had already payed a visit to all of his past lovers so far...

All thanks to Jack! He hummed to himself cheerfully as he boarded the lane back to England; it was about time he payed his darling a visit.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /


	17. The future

Hello! Only four more chapters, I hope you enjoy the last of JTRR!

A massive thanks to Lottabotxxx who is an amazing help. Also loads of hugs to my followers and reviewers for putting up with me for so long!

Enjoy my story~~~~~

_/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /_

_"Jack... I have never loved you as anything more than a brother. What you've done- It's all wrong! I taught you to be merciful as well as strong, intelligent but modest and most of all I taught you lo0ve Jack. I taught you the values of family and you tore min apart . I love you like a brother however I love Lovino as a lover and I intend to marry him." said Arthur with finality._

_"I- If that's what you really think..." replied Jack quietly._

_"It is Jack. I love you, just not in the way you want me to._

_"What about the whores?"_

_"...I doubt they will ever come near me again."_

_"Then my job is done" replied Jack with a serene smile, raising the gun to his temple._

_"No, Jack. NO!" cried Arthur, falling to his knees beside his brother's lifeless corpse._

_For Jack there was no coming back._

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Arthur awoke in a cold sweat, his blankets tangled around his legs and his heart pounding wildly.

"Shit! Shit shit!" He breathed reaching shakily for his phone.

Arthur prayed to God he would answer.

"Hello?"

Arthur's shoulders sagged in relief.

"Alistair" he sighed, his heart calming slightly.

"Are you alright Art?" his brother questioned confusedly.

"Jack.. Jack's going to die" said Arthur hoarsely.

"What! By whose hand!" asked Alistair shocked.

"His own. Mine to some degree, it seems he has gone too far this time but I am not yet sure what he has done."

"He killed Francis, the frog showed up at my door in a right rage" replied Alistair with a sigh, running his hand through his red hair and eyeing the blonde crashing on his couch.

"Oh God... This is all my fault" whimpered Arthur.

"No Arthur, you cannae blame yerself you weren't to know that he would become a murderer when you saved him." Alistair paused, the French man stirring slightly and he smiled rather contently in the knowledge he was okay..

"Would you have still saved him if you knew what he would become?"

"Yes. I wouldn't change it for the world. I love him Ally, he's my little brother." replied Arthur honestly, pulling clothes from his drawer.

"Then you know what you have to do. Get him help Arthur, make him understand."

"I'll do whatever it takes." replied Arthur firmly.

"Well then, you have it all covered."

Arthur hung up and dropped the phone on the bed. He needed to make a plan but... He kinda missed Lovino now he thought about it.

No, no pining, besides it seemed like they were going to get married soon.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

"Morning Francis. What did you do to piiss off Jackie boy this time? Its what, the seventh time he's killed you?" chuckled Alistair.

"Fuck you." grumbled Francis.

"Did you hit on Art again?" asked Alistair, his voice gentler this time.

"..."

"You did, didn't you?" sighed Alistair, rolling his eyes at Francis. This was why he wouldn't date the man, it was all or nothing with him and unless Francis miraculously saw the error of his ways it just wouldn't work. No matter how much he loved him, if he couldn't keep it in his pants he wouldn't bother.

"..."

"Whatever" snapped Alistair, he'd had just about enough of Francis's shit.

He turned his back on the man, ready to storm out the room.

Until Francis's arms wrapped around his middle.

He stiffened and froze.

"Francis..." He warned warily.

"I-I am sorry mon amour. I cannot help it!" pleaded Francis pressing loving kisses to Alistair's neck. (my love)

"W-well Artie is adorable after all" replied Alistair, his resolve weakening.

"Oui, that he is ma douce" chuckled Francis. (my sweet)

"Watch it Frenchie..."

"oui, oui I know how much your brother means to you. He is your world, non?"

"That he is but I suppose you are too" huffed Alistair grudgingly.

"Awww, you really are just a big ours en peluche after all eh cher?" chuckled Francis (Teddy bear)

"Shut it or I'll show you that bears have claws" he growled.

"Oooh, you know I love it when you're rough with me cher..."

*** cue the rough, passionate sex we all know they're having***

"...Don't go after Jack." said Alistair, burying his head in Francis's neck and basking in the afterglow.

"Why not?"

"Alana's going to do it for you." replied Alistair quietly. "So stay here, safe with me."

"Alright cher, alright." sighed Francis.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Lovino narrowed his eyes at thee clock, watching the seconds tick by torturously slow.

"_Why the fuck is time going so slowly_!" He hissed.

"Veeee~~ Don't get angry brother" said Feliciano worriedly.

" 'm not angry Feli, just frustrated." huffed Lovino, hoping his brother wouldn't catch on.

"Oh!" Feliciano's eyes widened in understanding. "You're just sexually repressed fratello" giggled Feliciano, calming down immediately, Lovi was always like this when he was away from Spain. He missed the sex, Lovino used to sleep around a **Lot **before Arthur.

"No, actually Feli, I'm not." replied Lovino with a wistful sigh.

He wished he was but he wasn't. This feeling was different, it felt as if his heart was missing... He felt _empty, miserable and alone._

"Ve~ You miss Arthur" giggled Feliciano.

Oh.

OH!

"No way..." whispered Feli shocked.

"Shut up" groaned Lovino blushing furiously.

"You really love him, don't you fratello? I guess this means I don't get to join in huh?" Feliciano pouted.

"No way! Arthur's mine!" snapped Lovino.

Feliciano giggled and Lovino sighed.

He really, really loved Arthur and the thought of anyone else being with Arthur made him _sick_.

Shit. He's really done it this time... Arthur really didn't know what he was getting himself into, Lovino was demanding and possessive while Arthur was sensitive and sweet...

So very, very sweet.

Lovino subconsciously licked his lips. Feliciano giggled.

"Your pupils are dilated" he observed.

"Shut UP Feli!"

There was another giggling fit and another sigh.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

God he really wanted to see Arthur... So why didn't he?

"Feli, I'm taking a vacation for a while.

"Oh? Where are we going?" Asked Feli with a smile.

"To Arthur's... Wait who said you could come?"

"North" replied Feli smugly.

"You already told her?" asked Lovino incredulously.

"It was obvious you wanted to go" replied Feli with a shrug.

"Fine, whatever. Just don't cock bock me." he huffed.

An idea was already forming in the back of his mind; a way to keep Arthur forever.

"Alana knows about that too." said Feli with a grin.

"...And what does she think?" asked Lovino. He knew it was wrong but he wanted her approval, she had helped him a lot and Arthur adored her so having her blessings meant a lot to him.

"She said go for it and good luck." replied Feli, showing a thumbs up.

Lovino hid a smile.

"Well, it looks like we've arrangements to make."

"Yay vee~~~ I haven't been to England for ages! I cant wait!"

"Neither can I, Feli. Neither can I."

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /


	18. Will you marry me?

Yoohoooooo! I'm going to need more chapters than I thought...

Review I guess.

Enjoy my story!

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Arthur was pleasantly surprised when his boyfriend burst into his house when he was making lunch.

"Lovino!" beamed Arthur, quickly gathering his lover into a hug.

Lovino buried his head into Arthur's shoulder and breathed in deeply. Arthur's smell was addictive and he was taking it in like a drowning man needing air. Tea, mint and roses. Such a strange scent that was entirely Arthur's.

"Missed you" mumbled Lovino shyly, holding Arthur tightly.

"I missed you too Lovi" said Arthur, kissing him chastely and sweetly before taking his suitcase.

"Hang your coat up in the hallway and I'll put this upstairs. We can go out for dinner." said Arthur with a happy smile.

Lovino chuckled as Arthur hummed to himself and went upstairs.

He didn't even stare at his ass; he must be in love.

Well, that made what he was going to do make a lot more sense. He fiddled with the little case in his pocket and hoped for the best.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

"Hey Fee" the blonde lady was on her front lying on her bed, kicking her legs in the air behind her.

"Looks like you're going to want to come over here soon."

"Why? Oh just because Arthur's getting married~" she hung up and chuckled to herself.

This was going to be fun~

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Lovino was nervous.

They had arrived at a 5 star Italian restaurant in London, the perfect venue for what he had planned.

Arthur was so sweet, constantly stealing kisses and holding his hand. He loved being near Arthur. Arthur's laugh, Arthur's smile; it made his stomach flutter pleasantly.

It only strengthened his resolve, if anything.

"Um Lovino" said Arthur looking sheepish.

"Yes mio amore?" cooed Lovino. With anyone else he'd have been mortified for letting endearments slip but the smile Arthur gave him was worth it.

"I cant read the menu"

Lovino looked at the menu and realised; it was all in Italian and burst out laughing.

Arthur went red, avoiding eye contact with a pout.

"No- no Arthur I'm not mocking you! C'mon" sighed Lovino, reaching across the table and grabbing his hand, giving it a squeeze.

"It's cute." Lovino smiled warmly and Arthur shyly met his eyes.

This was it.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / /

"Arthur I've got something really important to say to you." said Lovino quietly.

"W-what is it?" asked Arthur worriedly.

Oh God what if he was going to-

Lovino slipped the ring out of the box and slipped it on Arthur's finger.

"Will you marry me?"

Arthur's jaw dropped and Lovino paled.

"Of course I will!" said Arthur, hugging him lovingly.

Lovino beamed and Arthur looked at the ring adoringly. Golden laurel with a green diamond.

"Oh Lovi it's perfect!" sighed Arthur dreamily as the restaurant applauded.

"I saw it and thought of you." replied Lovino with a gentle smile.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Arthur and Lovino shared long lazy kisses, sprawled on Arthur's bed. Their legs intertwined and their arms wrapped tightly around each other. Lovino couldn't get enough of Arthur, he knew if he didn't hurry he'd come in his pants like a teenager.

He rolled on top of his boyfriend and ground their hips together.

Arthur let out a delicious moan and Lovino couldn't help himself. He ground faster and harder, eventually ripping the pants off his boyfriend in his desperation.

"Lovi Lovi Lovi Lovi Lovi!" gasped Arthur as he was prepared thoroughly and fucked himself on his boyfriend's fingers to the Italian's delight.

"Oh! Lovi... I love you" whispered Arthur breathily as Lovino gently nudged himself inside Arthur.

"Love you too Arthur- God I love you" he replied with a breathy laugh, beginning a slow but deep pace that sent his boyfriend to the edge and back repeatedly.

He loved being the one to tease Arthur.

"Lovi you're killing me" whimpered Arthur, pulling him in for a mind blowing kiss and he sped up the pace, unable to stop himself any longer.

"Arthur!" Lovino gasped, releasing himself, gently digging his teeth into the crook of Arthur's neck and Arthur sighed as he finally gave in to the pleasure.

"Love you Lovi" mumbled Arthur, snuggling into his boyfriend- no, fiancée.

"I love you too Arthur, so so much" he sighed, letting sleep take him completely content.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /


	19. Tuxedoes and wedding plans

Yay for uploads- and weddings! I'm going to one soon~ I hope the couple will be happy together forever~

Enjoy!

"Arthur I'm hereeeeeeeeee! You're finally getting married!" squealed Felix, throwing open the bedroom doors dramaticallys, only to hear the happy couple scream and Alana to slam them back shut again.

"Oh fuck" Lovino grumbled and Arthur buried his head into he pillow.

What a wonderful start to the day.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Alana watched amused as Felix pestered her brother with wedding plans and clothes and honeymoons and god knows what else.

"Oooh! I cant wait for you to try on your suit! What cake are you going to have? What's your colour scheme? What food are you having? Is there going to be an after party? What venue?" Felix seemed to say this all in one breath and didn't give anyone a chance to reply.

"Fee- Fee stop!" protested Arthur, who had once again been enveloped in an ecstatic hug. Lovino growled warningly and Felix let go to stick his tongue out at the Italian.

"Oh put a sock in it Lovino. Me and Art have been friends for centuries! I know all his deepest darkest secrets and if you bhave I may share a few. Or tak him from you. Depends on how you behave. Now come on Art, Lanney we have a wedding to plan!" squealed Felix, going from deadly to an excited puppy in an instant.

"Oh god what have I gotten myself into" muttered Arthur, shaking his head in exasperation. He knew Fee could be a handful but this really takes the cake!

"Its not that bad" chuckled Alana.

"This is your fault for telling him." grumbled Arthur, shooting her a glare.

"Ah you love it really" giggled Alana hugging her brother closely-

Only to be engulfed by sensations she had never seen or heard before.

Shit, shit not again! God she hated visions.

_/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /_

_"Jack... I have never loved you as anything more than a brother. What you've done- It's all wrong! I taught you to be merciful as well as strong, intelligent but modest and most of all I taught you lo0ve Jack. I taught you the values of family and you tore min apart . I love you like a brother however I love Lovino as a lover and I intend to marry him." said Arthur with finality._

_"I- If that's what you really think..." replied Jack quietly._

_"It is Jack. I love you, just not in the way you want me to._

_"What about the whores?"_

_"...I doubt they will ever come near me again."_

_"Then my job is done" replied Jack with a serene smile, raising the gun to his temple._

_"No, Jack. NO!" cried Arthur, falling to his knees beside his brother's lifeless corpse._

_For Jack there was no coming back._

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / /

"Whoa" said Alana, stumbling slightly.

"Ah! Are you okay onee chan?" asked Feli worriedly. He had taken a liking to Alana, she was nice, smart but firm.

"Err its nothing Fee, just got dizzy for a mo'" replied Alana with a wobbly smile.

Arthur gave her an apologetic look but she waved him away.

"Go! Plan your wedding- heaven knows someone needs to finish theirs" she chuckled, slinging her arm around Feliciano.

"Sister..." said Arthur giving her a distressed look.

"Go!" she said more forcefully and he relented, going after his "bestie" and fiancée.

She had some serious thinking to do.

Jack... What a conundrum that boy was...

Well, he was a Kirkland after all.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Jack paced back and forward impatiently. Glaring at the invitation on his table, as if it were mocking him.

"FUCK!" he roared. This wasn't good, nothing good at all.

He needed a plan. It looked like Arthur was no longer his.

He needed to change that.

It wasn't fair!

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Lovino stared at his fiancée dreamily, he looked lovely in the suit. The first three buttond undone, no tie, black pants and a black jacket.

Gorgeous.

He wore a white jacket and pants with a red shirt. He had to admit Feliciano and Felix were good, they made them look awesome. Especially Arthur.

"Oh Art it looks great!" beamed Alana, clapping her hands together.

"Hey North... What did you mean about the whole someone needs to finish theirs thing?" aske Lovino warily.

Alana sighed, her shoulders slumping and the jovial mood in the room dimming.

"I uh... I almost got married once. He's dead now. It was a really long time ago but... I guess it was just never meant to be." she said with a watery smile.

"Alana..."

"Don't Art, it's fine." she said forcing a smile. "I just- jut need a minute if you don't mind."

"Go right ahead" said Arthur gently.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /


	20. A fresh start for Jack the Ripper

Okay! In this chapter Arthur and Jack reconcile- Please note Jack cant actually control his anger- I didn't feel right killing him so I found a way he can live without causing prroblems.

Ta daaaaaa!

Enjoy~

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Arthur swallowed, hard. Today was the day he was going to confront Jack, this time he would catch him by surprise. No weapons, no fiancée or rabid siblings. Just a calm, placating talk. He had made sure everyone was out of the way- Alana got dragged off by Felix and Lovino was still sleeping. He walked purposefully into a five star hotel in downtown London. Honestly, he should have known, Jack loved his creature comforts.

He knocked on the door of room 502, and gave Jack a fright.

"Fuck!" cursed Jack.

"Language." replied Arthur disapprovingly, pushing his way past Jack to get into the room.

"W-what what are you doing here? H-how did you find me my Lord?" asked Jack bewildered.

"Come now Jack, I have just as good a network today as I did when you were a lad" tutted Arthur sitting down in the armchair by the window with a spectacular view of the city.

"More prostitutes?" asked Jack bitterly, flopping down across from Arthur.

"No. No prostitutes, I admit that was a bit crude of me. This time, I have respectable citizens who work for MI5." said Arthur calmly. Jack relaxed, then stared at the ring on his finger. It suited him, that made his stomach twist in anger.

"How is your fiancée? Your sister? The blasted Frog and your ex- I got them too you know." said Jack conversationally.

"You're angry." stated Arthur. It wasn't a question.

"Yes. Yes I am. The only person I have ever loved is getting married and he didn't even tell me himself." said Jack bitterly.

"You haven't exactly given me any opportunity to. It was three days ago and you were pretty hard to find. It's actually what I came to talk to you about but it seems you already know. Jack, why did you come back now?" asked Arthur almost pleadingly.

"Would you have preferred me to stay gone?" said Jack quietly.

"I'd have preferred you to have never left, I thought you were dead Jack! I mourned you- Alana mourned you! You just took off!" said Arthur bitterly. Jack winced, he pulled an America and obviously it wasn't the right thing to have done.

"I thought-I thought you would hate me" he replied weakly.

"I don't hate you Jack. I don't condone your actions but I have never hated you." said Arthur tiredly.

"I- I'm sorry Arthur, I've been going about this all wrong haven't I?" said Jack weakly.

"Yes. Yes you have. I'm sorry I didn't notice your feelings earlier-"

Jack snorted.

"You've always been oblivious, I knew that." said Jack with a grin. Arthur shrugged sheepishly.

"Yes, and as I as saying, I came here to reconcile with you. I don't want you to kill anyone Jack, please please please stop!" pleaded Arthur and Jack swallowed.

"What do you propose I do?"

"Live a normal life. I- I didn't mean for you to turn out this way, It's my own fault- no don't say it isn't because it is- and I want better for you" said Arthur with a sad, pained smile.

"A... New life huh?" said Jack with a frown.

"Yes. You wouldn't have to go far- you could live in the old mansion, marry a pretty girl have some children and control your anger." said Arthur with a smile.

"Will I see you often?"

"Whenever you want to." replied Arthur.

"Our little secret hmm?" said Jack, his lips curving into a smile.

"Nobody else will have to know." said Arthur with a shrug and Jack looked unsure.

"Unless you want them to, that is." he finished hastily, furrowing his brow in concern.

"It's up to me? Even after everything I've done?"

"Yes" said Arthur seriously.

"You know, this is making it even harder to get over you" said Jack with a weak smile. Arthur chuckled and gathered him in a hug, just like he used to when Jack was young.

"Sorry. I need to go, nobody knows I left and Lovi will have a fit... I'll meet you in the mansion, after my honeymoon and we'll go from there, okay?"

"Okay" said Jack quietly.

Arthur left and this time, Jack didn't feel scared or lonely because he knew Arthur would come back.

Everything was going to get better, even if he lost his romantic love for Arthur, their bond was still intact and it looked like he would be able to start a family of his own some day. He had to believe, Arthur told him to and he trusted Arthur's decision. Everything would be okay.


	21. And they all lived Happily Ever After

Hey all! This is the final chapter of Jack the Ripper returns! If you like this fic be sure to check out Arthur's familiar problem and I'm currently taking requests for what my next fic will be about so I would love for anyone with an request to PM me.

If you want a sequel pester me~

Finally, I want to thank you guys.

I really love you guys you've been super supportive! JessicaStarCrossed, Lottabotxxx and FiringShootingStar especially! Also big thanks Psycho-otaku, So-Close-To-Sun, Bakahime123 and all my guests reviewers too! Along with my awesome favouriters and followers.

I wouldn't have continued this story without you guys! Lottabotxxx especially!

Enjoy~~~~~~~~

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Lovino couldn't believe this was really happening. He fiddled nervously with his tie, staring at himself I the mirror. he could hear Feliciano nattering away but it was all background noise.

He was going to marry Arthur.

**Lovino** was going to marry Arthur!

It felt like a dream, like he was going to wake up alone in bed back in Italy. The thought made him feel sick with fear- if that happened he would kill himself becaue he finally found true love. He used to be the love 'em ad leave 'em type, enough so he used to let Feliciano join in. Thinking about being with another person wasn't attractive to him anymore, event he most erotic girl wouldn't compare to Arthur. A single kiss from Arthur is worth more than sleeping with a hundred girls, everyone just pales in comparison.

What really got to him was that Arthur loved him back, just as much- if not even more.

"Ve~ Is Fratello getting cold feet?"

That snapped him back to reality.

"SHUT UP! No way in hell would I get cold feet- I'm marrying Arthur! Do you know how many people would kill for this chance?" hissed Lovino glaring at his brother.

"...France, China, Prussia, Germany, India, Australia, America and Japan. Ve~" replied Feliciano.

"Well fuck, even Japan?" said Lovino surprised.

"Mhm, he's had a huuuge crush on Arthur for aaages. Being best friends with Alana-Tan only makes it worse" giggled Feli and Lovino swallowed, hard.

"I see. Then I'd better step up my game, huh Feli," said Lovino, running a hand through his hair and removing his tie, popping the first four buttons. Felix had been right during the fitting- but one more button couldn't hurt.

"Oooh~ Fratello's getting serious" giggled Feli.

"I'd better look serious- those bastards'll get in my way otherwise!" sighed Lovino, checking his appearance from every angle.

Yup; he looked like sex on legs: Mission accomplished.

Now, the only thing left was to wait at the altar.

If anyone so much as looked at Arthur wrong, Lovino would kill them. Maybe it'd get rid of the butterflies in his stomach.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

"Are you like, totally sure you wont wear the dress?" asked Felix, giving Arthur puppy dog eyes.

"I'm sure Fee, if I was marrying you maybe but this is my wedding so my decision." replied Arthur firmly.

"...I still can't believe Dad's getting re-married..." said Hong Kong and China flinched.

"Now, now Leon" began Alana soothingly.

"...I know Auntie North...We have to be... Supportive.." sighed Leon.

"Well I don't like it-aru!" snapped China.

"Yeah! The Hero should be the one to marry Iggy!" protested Alfred, striking a pose.

"Oh do shut up Alfred" said Alana disapprovingly.

"Would you all at least pretend to be happy for me?" asked Arthur sulkily.

"Sorry mate, we're just sore coz we lost out on yah. No hard feelings mate, we'll all just get pissed and deal with it" sniggered Australia.

"Keith, language" tutted Alana.

"Sorry Auntie North" mumbled Keith sheepishly.

"Is Alistair ever going to get here? I knew it was a mistake to ask him to walk me down the aisle- and to ask Brandon to be the other ring bearer" Arthur spat furiously.

"Now Arthur... I'm sure they'll be here" soothed Alana, wrapping her arms around him.

"What was tha abou me an Bran never comin? Ye know us better than that lad!" said Scotland, bursting into the room with a massive grin on his face, red hair tied back into a pony tail and wearing a black tuxedo.

"Aww c'mon Art, I wont just abandon ye- especially when I get a chance to wear matching outfits with lanney!" cackled Brandon.

"Speaking of which" chimed Felix.

"Yeah yeah yeah, I'm comin chill" chucked Brandon, linking with Alana and dragging Arthur by the collar, following the excitable Polish man to the changing room.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

It took five seconds for all hell to break loose in the dressing room.

"Oh...My...God! You look so- so fabulous!" squealed Felix glomping them while Kiku and Elizabeta took pictures in the background, both with massive nose bleeds.

Alana wore a green dress with a dark green ribbon and Brandon in a matching green suit. Alana with a basked full of flowers with a flower headdress and Brandon with petals in his red hair. The biggest shock was Alana was suddenly a red head.

"The blonde was a glamour" she had mumbled blushing furiously when Kiku called her out on it.

The real beauty was Arthur, a loose green shirt (the undone buttons made a few people drool) a black suit jacket and trousers. His hair wasn't tamed- still as wild as ever...

He was literally sex on legs, they had to pry Francis off him.

"Hey Artie... _Who's your best man_?" asked Alfred with a frown. The room fell silent in realisation; it wasn't any of them.

"Actually" mumbled Arthur avoiding their gaze.

"Arthur you didn't!" gasped Alana.

"I did." replied Arthur with a sheepish smile.

"Right, everybody out!" announced Felix, clapping his hands together.

"What! Why?" they chorused.

"The ceremony will start soon and you all need to find your seats." replied Felix, shooing them all out the door.

"I really hope you know what your doing Arthur" warned Denmark before dragging Romania out with him.

"So do I" muttered Arthur.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Roderich began the wedding march and Lovino couldn't tear his eyes away from Arthur.

It suddenly hit him that they would be together forever, never aging, never changing...

Always **his.**

"Don't you dare hurt him or I'll gut you like a fish" hissed Alistair into his ear.

"I wont." replied Lovino, too giddy to be annoyed.

Arthur blushed and joined hands with his future husband, his nerves calmed slightly by the sight of the man stood slightly off to the side, with a huge smile on his face.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this lovely couple in Holy matrimony. If any protest against this marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace."

The silence surprised Lovino, he thought for sure someone would say something... Arthur smiled at him shyly and his heart skipped a beat.

"Now do you, Arthur Kirkland, take Lovino Vargas as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do" replied Arthur, gently but loud enough for everyone to hear him clearly.

" And do you, Lovino Vargas, take Arthur Kirkland as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do!" he announced, straightening slightly.

"You may now kiss the bride"

Lovino swooped Arthur into his arms, kissing him passionately and adoringly, showing everyone how much they loved each other.

The crowd cheered, Gilbert wolf whistled and Hungary passed out from blood loss.

"I love you" said Arthur breathily into his ear.

"You'd better" mumbled Lovino, peppering his face with kisses.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

"Hey Arthur?" asked Lovino, rolling over in the bed to face his husband. Husband.

Saying the word made him feel giddy.

"Hmmm?" replied the Brit rubbing at his sleepy eyes and yawning adorably.

"Why was Jack the Ripper your best man?"

"Because he knows who has my heart." replied Arthur.

God, that response really shouldn't have aroused Lovino as much as it did but Arthur didn't seem to mind.

And they all lived happily ever after; the end.

Maybe.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /


End file.
